HATE being POPULAR!
by sakurasibling
Summary: mikan HATE to be popular, but what happen when natsume and the others knew that mikan had been helped their fathers? are mikan life getting interesting or other way round? i don't own gakuen alice,rxr please....
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy!!!!

Mikan sit lonely at one of the table in the cafeteria , mikan always sit alone, she _have_ friend but the problem is her attitude that always want to be alone, but sometime she will take her break with her brother, tsubasa and her brother girlfriend, misaki. She didn't like to be in a middle of attraction nor should I say….. _Popular_, many of the students like to be her friend.

Mikan hate being popular, she didn't want to be just like _them_. Do you want to know who's the _them _is?? Well I tell ya.

Natsume Hyuuga-the heartthrob of every girl except for mikan, she didn't really like him, I mean…. He has a bad attitude. He the one who didn't have a girlfriend yet, mikan was very disgust with his fan club. What the special thing that he had? Well, only god knew. He didn't have a girlfriend yet.

Ruka Nogi-also the heartthrob of every girl in the school, he have a girlfriend already named Hotaru Imai, he really have a different taste at girl, because his girlfriend is really …. Cold, trust me she is, he have a fan club.

Kokoro yome-the funniest guy in the school, but I didn't really get what he was talking about really. He is weird, don't ya think so?? Well, let back to the story. He has a girlfriend name Nonoko ogasawara.

Yuu tobita-the class representative. He wearing glasses, I could tell you he wear the glasses but I can't tell you what his degree, so don't ask me that question. He has a girlfriend name Anna unomeyo.

Mouchu-(sorry, I didn't know his last name) the serious guy in the group. Let make this short, his girlfriend is sumire shouda.

Hotaru imai-the coldest person, she has that totally scary aura, her hobby is shot ruka fan club with her baka gun. She is ruka girlfriend.

Nonoko ogasawara-she is the girl that always spent her time doing chemical and shopping with her boyfriend. His boyfriend is koko, she is twin with Anna.

Anna unomeyo-she is the girl that always spent her time cooking and shopping with her boyfriend, her boyfriend is yuu. She is twin with Nonoko.

Sumire shouda-the strict person, she always shot a glare at mouchu fan club, sometime she always hit mouchu on the head if he smile at a girl, pity him. His boyfriend is mouchu.

Here there are, all the girl eyes sparkle. The door shot open revealing them. And I'm ready to go outside cafeteria. I hate noise. All the girl always shouts "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" louder when they arrive.

I went to sakura tree to take a nap there, that before I hear the school bell was ring. So I run into the math classroom, I don't want to be late.

After 12 minutes running, I'm now arriving at math classroom.

"MISS SAKURA, YOU'RE LATE" I sigh; again, that was jinno sensei.

"I'm sorry jinno sensei" I said while bowing.

All the student eye was now on me.

"Since you're late, I want you to answer 3 of my question" jinno sensei said.

Luckily, I am good at math.

"what if, I len you 30 dollar because you need it, then you pay me back 20 dollar" jinno sensei ask me, but this question is easy.

"The answer is negative 10 sensei" mikan answer quickly.

"Good, my next question is, can you tell me how to solve 10 over 4 plus 5 over 6" jinno asking with smirk.

This is my favorite question.

"first you find the answer of denominator by LCM, once you get the answer, you divide the denominator then you multiply it, then you'll get the answer, if the numerator much bigger than the denominator, you just turn it into mixed number or you could just turn it into the lowest term" mikan reply it longer.

"Very impressive sakura, my final question is, what if, the numerator is smaller than the denominator, what did you do?"easy mikan thought.

"Then just left it, you can't do anything, because it is the answer" jinno gave mikan a small smile.

"Good, you can have you sit now miss sakura, don't be late again Miss Sakura or I'll give you my harder question" mikan just nodded.

"Okay class-"before jinno started talking, there were announcement.

"_please came to the principal office whomever your name was called, miss sakura, mister Hyuuga, mister Nogi, miss imai, mister koko, miss Nonoko, mister yuu, miss Anna, mister mouchu and miss shouda. Ten of you please came to the principal office now"_

Mikan and the other quickly get out of the classroom.

-

-

-

-

-

Mikan open her book, actually she didn't read it, and she just didn't want to see their eyes.

"What y'all looking for?" mikan ask them but her eyes still on the book.

"Miss sakur-……………………. Wait, are your last name sakura?" yuu ask.

"Yeah, so?" mikan ask still looking at the book.

"So you are the daughter of kazuki sakura?" yuu said while his eyes widen.

All their eyes were in shock.

_Damn. How did he know, I was trying harder not to tell anyone about this. How bout I just not minding them and ran faster. _mikan thought.

But when she trying to ran faster, hotaru stand in front of her and point her baka gun to mikan.

"Tell us" hotaru bang cover her eyes.

Mikan close her book and look at hotaru.

"Yeah, that me, sa-ku-ra mikan, mikan sakura, yup, I think that is me" mikan said.

"Oi, is that mean our father work for your father"?

Before mikan could answer natsume question, one man stand in front mikan, or should I say ….. _Mikan father._

"That right, all of your father works for me" mister kazuki's told them.

"So you're the one who help my father "all of them bow (excluded mikan)

"When you were little, all of your father was fired by atashima company, that when I help them, not just me that helping them, my mikan also help your father" mister kazuka took a deep breath and let it out.

"that day I was sick, so I ask mikan to attend a meeting with all company in Japan, they must bring one of their assistance, so I ask mikan brother name tsubasa. When mikan attend the meeting, she saw your father standing with a very sad face, so mikan came toward them and ask the reason, your father told mikan that they were fired, mikan pity them and decide to take all of your father as her assistance, so that the story, right mikan ch-"when mister kazuki turn around, mikan already left and just leave a note, it say:_ I'm hungry, just continue your story without me otou san. Je ne!_

*sweet drop*_mikan-chan~_

"_Oh …._before I forgot, all of you was invited to have dinner at my house, bring your okaa-san and otou-san at 7pm, on Saturday, don't be late, JA ne!"Mister Kazuki left them in the hall way, standing silently.

"What a weird father" ruka said.

"That mikan get my interest, think what I thought guys?" natsume smirk.

"They all nodded and smirk evilly.

Well, that all for today…

For the next episode:

Kyaaaaaaaaa! Natsume, ruka, hotaru, yuu, Anna, koko, Nonoko, mouchu, and sumire (with their mother and father of course) came to mikan house for dinner?? Natsume flushes??_They_ have to stay in one house?? But why?? …… interest?? Then wait for the next chapter.


	2. HBP chapter 2

**Thank you for those reviewing my story and give me spirit to continue this story. I'm appreciated it, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!**

At sakura mansion, it was already pm, there were a lot of foods and drinks on the long table; all the foods smell really good, there were turkey, spaghetti, beef, chicken rice and many more. But the aura of mikan bedroom is dark, whoever gets near mikan bedroom door, they could feel the aura and run faster…. It was scary.

"This is stupid, why father invites those black gangsters to have dinner at my house, hate it!" mikan cried while throwing some of her pillow on the floor.

"Wait, I could set a plan to make them ran away from my house …. But…. Forget it, it's not going to work at all, otou san will cut my allowance" mikan said to herself.

Then, mikan door was knocking.

"Come in" mikan said with sad voice.

The door open and it's revealing her mother, Shizuka Sakura.

"Oww honey, what going on with you now? You haven't changed your dress yet" it was mikan mother.

"I'm not going to eat with them mother" mikan said while pouting.

"Don't be like that honeys, they all you friends, so cheers up and go change your dress now" mikan mother's said while hugging Mikan. Mikan hug her mother back.

"Hai okaa san, I will change my dress" mikan said and gave her mother her brightest smile.

Mikan mother's walk away from the room, leaving mikan alone. Mikan change her dress and get ready for the dinner.

_Ting tong_ the bell ringing, one of the servant open the door, all the servants bowing for the guest.

"Ah here come my guest, please take a sit" mister kazuki said.

"Thank you" said Natsume's father.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_Just to telling you what natsume, ruka, hotaru, yuu, Anna, koko, Nonoko, mouchu, and sumire father, in case…._

_**Natsume:-**_

_Father: Shibuki Hyuuga._

_Mother: Daline Hyuuga._

_**Ruka:-**_

_Father: Kiseki Nogi_

_Mother: Bira Nogi_

_**Hotaru:-**_

_Father: Akiza Imai._

_Mother: Hila Imai._

_**Yuu:-**_

_Father: Akiwa Tobita_

_Mother: Saline Tobita_

_**Anna:-**_

_Father: Zareta Unomeyo_

_Mother: Ashina Unomeyo_

_**Koko:-**_

_Father: Ariko Yome_

_Mother: Alela Yome_

_**Nonoko:-**_

_Father: Akira Ogasawara_

_Mother: Akesa Ogasawara_

_**Mouchu:-**_

_Father: Hiraita (don't know his last name)_

_Mother: Diyamond (don't know his last name, if you know please tell me)_

_**Sumire:-**_

_Father: Akizwa Shouda_

_Mother: arena Shouda_

_Arigato for read this_

_End of author note_

"Shizuka honeys…." kazuki said to his wife (mikan mother).

"What dear?"Miss Shizuka asks her husband.

"Please call mikan to go down stair and eat dinner with everyone "mister kazuki said to Miss Shizuka.

"I will, excuse me dear", shizuka walk away to call mikan and have dinner with everyone.

"Now, now everyone, please take a sit and please, wait for my daughter to came down stair" mister kizuki said while pulling the chair to take a sit.

_Knock… knock… knock_, mikan door was knock

"Please come in" mikan reply.

When shizuka open the door…..

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mikan-chan! Look how gorgeous you are, you really cute you know" mikan sweet drop,_ you always like this mom…._ Mikan though.

Well, yes, her mom always like this, once she sees mikan wear gown or traditional cloth or dress, she will said"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", trust me….

"Now let go down stair honeys" mikan mother's said while pulling mikan hand, mikan? Well, she just follows what her mother said, poor her….

"Oh, here they are, finally" kazuki said while pulling the chair for her wife.

"Arigato honeys" kazuki just gave her lovely wife a bright smile.

Mikan pull the chair to take a sit, she realize that all _9 of them _were looking at her. Mikan just smile to them for hide her nervous. While natsume was…….. Flush??No way! But he is really flush….

The room was silent until mister Akiwa (yuu father) broke the silent.

"So mister kizuki, what did you want to tell us? You invite us to have dinner with you because you want to tell us something right??"

"That true, I want to tell you that our design was chooses so we have to stay in paris for 2 month" all of them was very happy to hear the news.

" But otou san, what about me? It's not fair if I'm left out alone in here" mikan ask, she want to follow to, it's not fair if she was left out alone in this big, big mansion.

" You will not be alone dear, you will have to stay with _them_ in here" her father said with a smirk.

"And would you told me who's them is?" Mikan ask curiously.

" That them will be, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Mouchu and Sumire" Mister Kazuki said with a wide smile.

DARN IT!!!

Well poor mikan, thank you for reading, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!(bowing)

Next chapter:

Mikan, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru and Sumire shopping together?? never thought of that…. Natsume kiss Mikan?? No way! but he is…. They want mikan be one of them??.... curious?? Then wait for the next chapter.


	3. tiring day and an unexpected offer

Well, thank you for the review, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!Now, here chapter three, ENJOY!!

Mikan mom and dad already left to Paris with natsume, ruka, hotaru, koko, Nonoko, yuu, Anna, mochu and sumire okaa-san and otou-san, while mikan left out with them.

Mikan woke up and went to bathroom to get some shower, then she wore her knee-length gown, it was light chocolate, the top of the gown has mini jacket colour dark chocolate and it has sakura petals patterns on it, then she wore a pair of long booth, it is chocolate also, she didn't tie her hair, she just let it loose.

Then she went down stair to eat some breakfast, when she enters the kitchen, all eyes were on her…" what?" when mikan ask them, they went back to what they were doing not wanting her to think of something.

"Weird persons" mikan mumbled while went to the table…

_She's kawaii when she let her hair loose, I never saw her like this before….. Matte!!! What am I thinking! I never said girl cute before! DARN IT! _Natsume thought (me: chuckle, natsume?? Said mikan cute?? Lol!)

After mikan finish her breakfast, she stand up and ready to leave…. Actually, she was planning to go to the mall today, when she ready to leave, sumire ask her "where are you going mikan?" sumire ask while take a bite at her toasted bread, "mall, why?" mikan simply answer with also simply question.

"Can I join you? I need to buy some clothes" mikan just nodded, then hotaru interrupted them" I'm follow to" hotaru said emotionless" mikan-tan, can we join to?" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Mikan take a deep breath and let it go" fine… get dressed now, don't wasting my time here…" mikan said while rolling her eyes.

Then……

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"HEY! What's that for hotaru?!!" now, mikan was so angry.

"That for saying 'don't waste my time' on me cause I'm never waste a single person time before" hotaru said still emotionless.

"Duh! You should told me before, because that gun of your is damn hurt!"

Mikan drove to mall with hotaru, sumire, Anna and Nonoko. When they get out from the car, all eyes were on them. They just ignore it…. After 9 minutes walking at the mall, they enters a dress shop named 'girls are fabulous' ,the wall was colour in pink, the door was made up by crystal, all cloth in there was totally damn pretty.

"Kawaii desu!" Anna and Nonoko shout at the same times.

Then there's a woman bowing in front of them "welcome Miss Sakura, I can help you choose cloths in this store" hotaru and the other shock.

"No need shima, you can help the other custumer"mikan said kindly

"Mikan, is your mother own this store" sumire ask, in her eyes was sparkling brightly.

Mikan sweet drop,"yeah, why?" mikan smile when she sees sumire reaction.

"So can we take whatever we want here" hotaru ask while inside she was so excited.

"Umm, sure, just take what you want, I'll pay for it" mikan said.

Sumire bought lots of cloth... let say 20 bags.

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko bought 10 bags

While mikan, she just bought 5 bags.

(Lol… I wish I was there too, I will bought more than 50 bags)

"Oi mikan, I was starving" hotaru said.

"Sure, how bout we eat at the dill food" while pointing at one of the restaurant.

"What do you want to eat maam?" ask one of the servants.

"One slice of chocolate cake, make sure you put a lot of extra cream on the top and I want to drink vanilla shakes" mikan ordered.

"I want father crab and pink sweet smooth lemon tea" hotaru ordered while give the menu back.

"I want two slice of strawberry cake with white cream and strawberry, chocolate and yam ice-cream, and I want to drink diet coca cola" this is what sumire ordered.

"Give us fried noodles, 4 scoops of lemon ice-cream, one slice of vanilla cake and we want to drink chocolate shakes" Anna and Nonoko ordered

"Your ordered will serve in 5 minutes, so please be patient.

"Wow, you all sure eat a lot" mikan said while giggle.

"Well duh! Not me" hotaru said.

"What do you expect mikan, that was called starving" Anna said.

All of them laugh.

Mikan and other got back at their home. For mikan, this day is the tiring day… EVER!

"What did those girls take a long time just for shopping?!! Damnit!" natsume said while slam his hand on the table.

"Chill natsume, they girl… you know girl right?!" koko said while take a sip of his coffee.

"Well it already 12 afternoons for crying out loud!" then the door widely open reveal them (um… I mean the girl)

"IT WAS TIRING AND FUN DAY OF MY LIFE!!" sumire said while rise her hand up.

All the boy look at the girl then have surprise look on their face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY SUMIRE, YOU SHOPPING LIKE MANIAC, LOOK AT YOUR HAND, IT FULL OF BAG! I MEAN IT 20" koko shout make natsume and the other have ear bleed.

"Duh! FYI koko, we don't have to pay for this, we just have to _take _it" sumire said while smirking hoping koko will jealous.

"WHAT? ARE YOU ONE OF THAT THIEF?" the boy shout.

Mikan laugh at that. While natsume and the other boy, have confuse look on their face.

"Chill guys, my mother own that store, so what?" mikan said can stop laughing remembered what the boy's action when sumire said 'they just take it'.

Then koko came toward mikan.

"Um…. Mikan, are your dad own store to?" koko ask shyly

Actually, mikan already know what koko actually want to say but she just acts like she didn't know.

"Why?" mikan ask while have a smirk at her face.

"I… I…. wanttogoshoppinglikeyouguystoo" koko said faster.

Natsume hold his laugh by drink his coffee.

"Geez koko, I don't even understand a single word of what you were saying" mikan act.

Koko took a depth breath and let it out.

"I really want to go shopping like you guys to" koko said slowly.

Natsume now laughing his lung out, mikan hold her laugh, the other just smile but inside they just want to laugh like maniac.

_I know he will be jealous of me_ sumire though. Mikan smile widely…

"yeah, my father own store, if you want to go there, I gave you the address, just took what you want from there, just said my name, I gave you my card latter, if they still not believing you, just show them the card, I'll pay for it, don't worry" koko was so happy and excited.

"What your father store thing brand?"Mikan smirk.

"HFB'S" natsume eyes just open wide, the bread that ruka hold was now fall on the floor, yuu glasses also fell on the floor, koko almost faint, mouchu fell his butt on the floor, all the girl just froze.(FYI,HFB'S stand for handsome on boy's)

"HELL NO WAY!!!!!!!!!" they all shout in unison excluding natsume and hotaru of course…

Well then, when mikan told koko her father store brand, koko immediately changed his cloth and rush to mikan to take the card and the address, while other boys wait for him at the car.

Let skip it, k…..

FYI, koko bought 30 bags that made sumire more jealous, while the other just 10 bags.

**AT 4:12**

Mikan was so hungry, so she woke up from her bed, then she walk to her door and open it. She went to the kitchen to get some food, but not until someone bump on her then their lips accidentally met… I mean they were kissing. They were speechless at the first but natsume hate silent, so he the one who start the conversion.

"So it you" natsume said smirking.

"YOU JERK, THAT WAS MY TOTALLY FIST KISS!!" mikan face flush.

"First kiss, huh? I think I must be lucky" natsume slowly went near mikan.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing?"Mikan said while back off.

Then natsume laugh.

"(Laugh) I never thought that you will fall for the trick like that" natsume stomach was hurting. (Yup. Natsume was ooc in here)

"shaddap, and what are you doing in the middle of the night?" mikan ask him while again flush.

"Just hungry" natsume said while went to the refrigerator.

"Can you get me some ice-cream in the freezer?" mikan ask while yawn.

Natsume just nodded.

Well what a wonderful night, a kiss, eat together, and then going back to their own bedroom.

At the morning, mikan woke up, get some shower, and then went down stair.

When mikan in the kitchen, she saw natsume, ruka, hotaru, yuu, Anna, koko, Nonoko, mouchu and sumire talking but quietly, so mikan get curious.

"What are you guys talking for?" mikan said curiously.

"Sit mikan!" hotaru commend, mikan just nodded and sit on one of the chair.

"Now what?" mikan ask them, mikan was so confuse now.

"Well…" koko said.

"Well?" mikan ask.

"Well…"ruka said.

"Well?" mikan ask again getting impatient.

"Well…"koko said.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL WHAT??" mikan said impatient.

"Geez, can you be patient, okay, we will tell ya" natsume said.

"Because of your coolness, your beauty, and suit for natsume-"koko was cut off by natsume.

"Cut it koko or I burn you!!" natsume said angrier.

"Okay, okay, would you join our group?"Koko ask nervously.

**GOD TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!!**

Well, how was it minna?? Please review, sorry for the late update. Hey, do you know why I didn't write some preview for the next chapter?

Exactly, I'm out of idea right now, so please help me…. (Bowing)

'


	4. HBP chapter 4

Hey! Thank you very much for the review.

Thank you:

To **crazyanimelover326**

_Thanks you for saying my story is interesting, if I have some time, maybe I will read your story and review it._

To **Sweetmint-Ruu**

_The answer is…... well... if you wanna know, just wait for the next chapter._

To **Vein's simply tired**

_Yeah you know it! I will make mikan say…. And let hotaru and the other tried different method._

To **Marvic31**

_Well, mikan hate being popular, maybe she will said…well find out by yourself… hihihi_

To **Love**

_Sometimes I'm good at grammar but sometimes BAD_

To **keaRy anCe**

_I know, I know, I was really bad at grammar, that why I always focus on English subject very much… I also glad that my teacher Karen is from British, thank you for reviewing!_

To **crimson-diamonds-823**

_Yup… I will make her say ……., so hotaru and the other will try different method._

To** xmidnightrose22**

I think I like the idea you gave me… but still… I will try the different thing, ne…

To** Xxdarkness-angelxX**

_I'm glad you loved my story; I will do my best to make the story more interesting then before…_

To **Little-miss-shy-girl**

_Alright, since you want some preview, I will give you some preview in this chapter for the next chapter _

To** 3hime-kun**

_Thank for saying my story is great, I owe you…_

To** Animechic12**

_Don't worry; I will make it longer at this chapter and your welcome! And I didn't care what people said bad thing about my story, it their business, don't care about them, just do what your heart tell you and keep going…._

To** Devil decendant893**

_I never thought you are one of my sister "friend", really, I never thought of that, I already tell my sister about that, and she said "yes, that my friend, she like to write or read in the fan fiction also…" that all…_

To** LaVenDaRxXxHiMaWrI**

_Next time I will up [date it faster…_

To** cheskiXchanXsempai**

_Since you gave me a smile on the review, then I will smile for you x)… thank you for reviewing!_

To** chrisca123456789**

_My story is not really good… I thought, you can write like other fan fiction if you really loved to write and enjoy and have a feeling for that story, I promise you, you will if you enjoy write the story, you will do it!_

To** amulet-anime7**

_Yes, I will continue it…_

To** mikan-kawaii-sakura**

_I know, well that because I have a teacher from British, although it was hard for me to catch what she said because it was so fast but I will do what the best…_

To** YunaNeko**

_I'm glad you you like it and thank for wish me luck_!

Mikan POV

I walk along at the mall to catch some fresh air, I just can forget what happening yesterday, I tell you… IT WAS HELL!!

_Flashback:_

"_Can you join our group?"Koko shyly ask._

_Mikan was froze, but that just 5 minutes, then it hit her._

"_NO!" mikan said with evil smile._

_Then hotaru stand up from the couch._

"_I thought so" hotaru said with sinister smile._

"_What?" mikan said scary about hotaru sinister smile? She knows the smile up to something and it… BAD!_

"_Mikan, I'm gonna make sure that you will join our group no matter you want it or not, so be prepare" hotaru said emotionless._

_Then all of them smirk and have evil smirk on their face. Natsume and the other know what will happen if hotaru said '__be prepared'__._

_You know what it means??_

_Exactly! That mean hotaru will used other method… _

_Do you want to know what the method is??_

_I gave you some hint…_

_It very popular_

_It always use on ruka_

_The method always use when hotaru want to find more money_

_The thing is called 'technology'_

_So can you guess it??_

_Yup! The method is…._

_BLACKMAILED_

_End of flashback_

"*_sigh*_when they put a smirk and have sinister smile on their face, it surely…_SCARY!"_

"Mikan-chan!"Someone said.

I hear someone called me, the voice like…

"Misaki-chan! Ohayo!" it was misaki-chan.

"Long time no see mikan" as I say, misaki is my brother girlfriend; I want to reply misaki until my brother cut me.

"Ne sweet, you met this monster at the prom at the cafeteria" well, this is my brother, he always call me monster, he always annoy me but sometime he made me laugh.

"onii-chan!!!" I cried while step on his foot HARD.

Tsubasa was crying waterfall because it was totally, super, and real HARD! Well, what do ya expect? Mikan wearing **high heels booth.**

"Ne onii chan, why didn't you came at the dinner yesterday? Father told you already right?"Mikan ask her brother, tsubasa.

When tsubasa want to reply his sister, misaki cut him.

"Tsubasa busy meeting my parent and ask me to be his fiancée" misaki reply while hugging tsubasa from the back.

Mikan eyes open widely, she almost drop her bag.

"Is that mean you already be fiancée of misaki onii chan? Are father and mother already known about this? "Mikan ask excitedly.

"Yes, I am, yup, father already know about this, I told him at the airport before he leave" tsubasa reply.

"So, when did you two going to marry?" mikan ask again.

"After graduation, and it is after one month" tsubasa reply excitedly also.

"Onii chan, are you living with misaki right now?" mikan ask while gave misaki a smile.

"Yeah, she will live at my mansion starting today" while gave misaki e peck on her cheek.

"Well then, I'll be leaving, ja ne, misaki chan, onii chan" mikan said walking.

"Sayonara!" misaki and tsubasa greet in unison.

-

-

-

-

-

**Mikan POV**

I walk along the corridor, it was peacefully morning, but not until…

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…

I feel like more than 5 peoples following me, but when I turn around, I saw no one! My heart started to beat faster, what if it is one of those horrible ghost that killing human just with one bite of their teeth? What if it is one of monster that was big and ugly? What if-

"Yo sakura" hotaru said emotionless.

"What?" I was so relief, I thought it was something like ghost, but it just hotaru and the other.

"Nothing…" koko said, but I sense something from his word, it not "nothing" but it something!

I continue walk along the corridor not minding them which is following me…

Tap, tap, tap, tap

_Don't mind them mikan, they just want to piss you off_ I remind myself.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

_Argh! Why are they following me_* sigh*"this is so not my day" I whisper.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

_That it!_ "WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT?!" I shout at them… _they were soooooo annoying!_

Hotaru simply reply "to annoy you so that you will join our group…".

"Ha! Sorry for you little miss oh-I'm-so-cold-to-everyone, because I'm not gonna fell for your stupid trick!" mikan said with a smirk. Well for me, she is a baka, she don't know whose she talk with. It's HOTARU IMAI people!!

Here it goes, the part that mikan start to suffer…

"Then that mean you gave us permission to break your lovely necklace. The necklace is from her mother, father and brother, she loves the necklace so much!

"nooooo! My necklace! Matte, I could just tell mom that I lost it when I went to the mall yesterday" mikan said like she was so genius…

"Then how about this picture, I wonder how much money that I will receive if I sold this picture to everyone else, huh?" all of them smirk, they know hotaru can handle this problem.

It was the picture of mikan slip at the central town; it was so embarrassing though…

_FLASHBACK_

_Mikan goes to central town to buy her favorite food howalon a.k.a fluff puff. So she rode a bus to go there. At that time either she was alone…_

_When she got there, she run faster not wants the howalon to finish since the howalon is the famous candy at the academy._

_When she run faster, there was a father, she didn't saw it because she was in hurried so she slip, she was glad that no one saw her, but she was wrong…_

_At that time either, hotaru busy selling ruka picture, but not until she saw mikan slip, so she quickly grab her camera and click! Gotcha…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Fine, I'll join your group!"

**MIKAN NEW LIFE HAS BEGUN!**

_Sorry everyone for the late update, I was busy preparing for my tropical monthly examination, I'm glad I've got an 'A' in all of the subject, please review, I need all your comment on this story…. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU._ _Since you guys want some preview, then I give cha…_

_Preview_

_Why did everyone have confused look on their face? Natsume laugh? That was out of his character people, New Year has arrived? Tsubasa and misaki was graduate? And the biggest news is, TSUB ASA GET MARRIED WITH MISAKI!! NANI??, please wait for the next chapter…_


	5. Chapter 5

Minna! Thank you for the review, I suppose update this chapter 1 week ago, but since my sister and father used this laptop I got really mixed up plus I have some non-stop project from my school.

Thank you for the review:

**jaahkms**

_Thank you for liking the plot and thank you for waiting for me to update the story, mwahh!_**  
**

**Sweetmint-Ruu**

_They are thank you for the review! Arigato!_****

**Vein's Simply Tired**

_Well, that because I want mikan to be a little bit dense here…lol…_**  
**

**chrisca123456789**

_Sorry for waiting for long, I am busy, well here the story, please enjoy it._**  
**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

_Thank you for waiting the update, I am a slowpoke!_**  
**

**crazyanimelover326**

_Sorry for the waiting, I heard the rumor too, but I'm not sure if it true or not, god, I hope it true, btw can you gave me the website? Thank you for your help._**  
**

**YaoiFanaticFreak****  
**_my sister want mikan to agree, so I make it, thank you for the review!_

**YunaNeko**

_I'm glad you like the story, well, gambate for you too!_**  
**

**cheskiXchanXsempai**

_Thank you for reviewing and maybe I should give you another smile :)___**  
**

**crimson-diamonds-823**

_If you follow me around? Mmm? Maybe I will freak out and laying on the hospital bed for a month…lol…_

**JustFlyAKite**

_Hey… what is beta reader?? I'm not that stupid and all, but… I just didn't know it, it would be so much pleasure if you could tell me and thank for the review._

_**FOR THE ENTIRE REVIEWER, THANK YOU/ ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**_

**Mikan POV**

I was sooooo not ready to go to school yet! Why?! This why!

_FLASHBACK_

"_listen mikan, since you are the new member of our group, tomorrow AT BREAKTIME we will make an announcement, so the entire student will know, hear that!" hotaru said to mikan._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So you know why…fun? You said fun? That not fun even a bit! I'm not ready to be in the middle of all the students' attraction!

**End of POV**

The day is now passed, sorry mikan, because your life will be new starting for now on, talk about hell, huh??

The class start with math class until the second period, then third to fourth period is narumi class, one period that is the fifth period is serina class, and then it is……. BREAKTIME!

-

-

-

-

Mikan sat alone at one of the cafeteria lunch table, since she was so hungry, she ordered one slice of chocolate cake, strawberry shake, chicken rice and three scoops of ice-cream sundaes. It was so peace… but not until…

BANG AND KYAAAAAAA! (Bang is natsume and the other open the door to enter the cafeteria and kyaa is fan boys/girls screaming)

"SILENT!!" natsume shout that make all people in the cafeteria became quit.

Anna and Nonoko climb on the chair and up to the table.

"We know it is surprising people, but we got an announcement" Anna and Nonoko shout in unison.

All of the students murmured.

Student 1: maybe they want to announce that natsume already have a girlfriend, NO!!

Student 2: maybe they invite us to the party, I hope they will.

All the students stop murmured and became quite again when hotaru shot her baka gun at the air.

"We will announce that one person will join our group starting from today!" Nonoko announce

The cafeteria became noise again when the student started to say "who/ who is it/ I wish it is me/ I'm sure it is me" but then became silent again when hotaru shot her baka gun twice at the air.

"The person is…"Anna shout

All the student heart beat fast

Mikan want to run from the cafeteria already

"MIKAN SAKURA!"Anna and Nonoko shout in unison.

All of the students gasp loudly

"Mikan sakura, please come here!"Hotaru commend.

Mikan walk at them with a nervous feeling.

Mikan climb the chair and up ahead on the table.

"o-ohayo, mikan sakura desu, hajimamashite" mikan introduce herself and bow (FYI: _good morning, mikan sakura, pleased to _meet_ you)_

"THAT NOT FAIR!"One of the boys shouts.

"I'm sure you want to explain what you mean by that…" hotaru said emotionless.

"I'm the first one who LOVE and FANCY her all the time! You cannot take her that easily!"The boy said…you can said explain (-_-')! "And besides, I almost want to make her a fan club that name 'mikan –chan kawaii!'(with dreamy eyes) but not until you take her away from me" the boys shout again, FYI the boy name is jack.

"Hey, I'm the one who should make a fan club for mikan-sama" said another boy.

"For god sake, I am the one!"Said again, another boy.

"Hey! Isn't it me that the one who should it for MY mikan" said another boy again.

"What do you mean by 'MY mikan' you idiot, she's mine!" the one reply.

The boys continue arguing, while mikan just sweet drop. _I never thought that many guys fancy me before _mikan thought…

Natsume was now so annoying by this and decide to do something…

"SHUT ALL OF YOUR MOUTH!" natsume's shout…

"Listen! Since she's the new member, she will be my partner, hope you'll understand!!" natsume said…

Then hotaru gave them sign to get out from the cafeteria.

-

-

-

They walk silently along the corridor.

"What do you think of, sakura?" hotaru ask her.

"Argh! How will I live in this world id I in the middle of attractions?"Mikan said flustered

"Geez, calm down mikan-chi, we will be by your side…" Nonoko said.

"but not always, what if your fan club attack me, What if they kill me alive, what if they throw me in the jail, what if they trapped me all my life~" mikan said while throwing her hand in the air.(you know what I mean, right?)

Hotaru and the others just sweet drop, their face is like this (-_-')

When natsume's saw mikan face like that, he laugh hard, hotaru and the other shock at first but glad that natsume can laugh.

"What so funny?" ask mikan, she is confused by natsume sudden laugh.

"*chuckle*, you should see your face" natsume said.

"What about my face, it doesn't have any comedy show on it" mikan said confuse.

"Well it is" natsume said teasing mikan.

"Shut-hey it snowing!" mikan said while running at the window near the corridor.

The others also run to the window.

"Now that I think about it, tomorrow is new year" hotaru said, still watching the snow fall down from the sky.

"Since tomorrow is holiday for us, how about we visited snow centre near this school, and we can play the snow there" yuu suggest.

"That would be a great idea" ruka reply with a smile.

"At 10 morning, agree?" hotaru ask them.

"Sure" they all reply.

-

-

-

Mikan woke up from her bed, she went to her living room, when she arrives there, her eyes widening in shock.

She saw many present, she know that today is Christmas, but the present was sooooooo many.

Then mikan took one of the present, then she opens it, there is a card from her mother and father.

_Happy birthday to you~_

_Happy birthday to you~_

_Happy birthday to mikan~_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Mikan, our beloved daughter… happy birthday, we pray you to have a good life, and don't be sad also always remember to smile, this is your birthday, so always be smiling please!_

_From:_

_Papa and mama_

"_*chuckle* _silly mom and dad" mikan glad that she had a parent like them.

Then her eyes attract on the big present, it was cover with pink with a pattern heart on it, at the middle of each heart said 'happy birthday polka dots', mikan knew who give these present to her, there no other than natsume Hyuuga. Mikan then open the present that she receives from natsume.

She saw a big box, she opened the box to know what inside it, and she was really curious and exited that time.

When she open the box, she saw a big teddy bear, in the middle of the teddy bear body, there were written her name on it, under the teddy bear, there is a tape. Mikan then stand up to get her radio, after that she took the tape and play it on the radio.

"_Oi, polka dots panties girl, I know this is not my character but happy birthday to you, FYI this is ruka dar- ohayo sakura-san, this is ruka, don't hear what natsume said, he really mean it. Btw happy birthday to you, Anna and Nonoko want to leave you their massage also, here they are. Hello mikan-chi, how are you today? We all hope you fine, this present is made by me, Nonoko, hotaru, koko, ruka, sumire, yuu and Mouchu, we made it by our self, trust us, we are not buying this present but we made it, while natsume just cover it, bye and happy birthday!" _mikan sweet drop when hearing this massage but she was really happy that time.

-

-

-

Mikan is sitting on her sofa at her living room while reading magazine. She changes her dress for the meeting with natsume and the other for playing snow (I could say that).

Suddenly, mikan phone rang, she open her phone.

"moshi- moshi?" mikan greet the person that phones her.

"Ohayou mikan dear, how are you? I hope you fine there." Mikan mom's asks.

"I'm fine mom, don't worry, so, why did you phone me mom? Is there a problem?" She replies while asking either through the phone.

"I just want to tell you that tomorrow is your brother and his fiancée, misaki graduation, so I want you to be there at their school to watch them" her mom told her.

"Sure, tomorrow right, at what time?"Mikan ask.

"At 8 am, don't forget it dear" mikan mom's said.

"I won't, see you mom" mikan said.

"See you dear and don't forget about the graduation!" her mother reply.

"I will remembered it, so don't worry, bye" mikan said while look at her watch.

"Bye!" then her mother hung up.

Mikan then hurried to her limo and tell her driver to drive her at the school.

-

-

-

"Stop it natsume!" mikan said while dodge the ice that coming from natsume.

_**CUT!**_

_**SORRY for cutting the story, it just that-I want to make a lot for natsumikan moment since I rarely make it, so for natsumikan F.C, this is for you guys! Mwah!**_

_**Your dear author:**_

_**Sakurasibling**_

_**Please enjoy the story and sorry for the interrupting. **_

"I don't know-it just my hand can stop throwing the snowball at you" natsume said while making another snowball.

"well, how about some payback won't hurt" mikan said also making some snowball… quickly.

Well, the snowball fight keeps on going till 11.30 am in the morning.

-

-

-

"Hey natsume" mikan said exhausted from the fight.

"Mmm?" natsume said also exhausted.

"It already-watching her watch- 11.30 in the morning, yet, hotaru and the other didn't come yet" she wonder where they are right now.

Before natsume could answer her question, natsume's phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi? me and mikan… sure…yeah, whatever… jamata" then natsume hung up his phone.

"Who's that?" mikan ask curiously.

"Hotaru and the other" natsume simply reply.

"Have they got any problem?" mikan ask.

"uh-mm" natsume nodded.

"Are they come?" mikan ask once again.

"no, hotaru and ruka has something to do, yuu and Anna have a date, since Nonoko and koko are like the twin of Anna and yuu, they also have a date, while mouchu and sumire must meeting each other parent" natsume explain without stop.

Mikan only nodded. Mikan is so boring, so she decides to ask natsume.

"Hey, natsume?" mikan said while stand up from where her sit.

"What?" natsume stand up also.

"Let take a walk, do you want?" mikan said while pointing at the long way at near the street.

"Sure" then they start to walk.

"Hey natsume, tomorrow, we're not going to study right?" mikan ask natsume while taking some flower.

"Yes, we are not going to study tomorrow because all teacher were busy for the graduation thing at the hall" natsume said while watching mikan taking the flower.

"Let going to the hall tomorrow, my parent will be there to" mikan invite natsume to join her and her parent.

"Sure" natsume said.

"I'll meet you at the hall then, oh no, it's already late, see you tomorrow natsume" mikan said while running away.

"Sure" natsume shout so that mikan could hear it.

-

-

-

"Congratulation honey, also to misaki my feature daughter in-law" mikan mother's said while hugging both of them.

"Congratulation also from me" mikan father's said.

"Don't forget about me, father, when you came at Japan, I thought you still at the Paris?" mikan ask her father.

"Owh, we here just for your brother, tomorrow, we will back at the paris" mikan fathers said.

Mikan just nodded understand.

Then tsubasa cut their conversion.

"But dad, after this graduation, me and misaki will get marry, don't you remember?" tsubasa said with concern on his face.

"Don't worry, I will call my assistant (natsume fathers), so he can replace me" her father said.

"Sure" tsubasa simple answer.

Then natsume came.

"Ohayo mister, how's my father?" natsume said while shake hand with mikan father's.

"Ohayo, he just fine, really" mikan father's said.

**Then the conversion keeps going on…**

-

-

Since you all can't wait to read tsubasa and misaki weddings, I just skip the conversion.

-

-

_**DING DONG! DING DONG!**_

_Everyone have a big bright smile on this wedding, the sun shining brightly giving more a happy aura to everyone, the table all was put all in the correct order, the food was all delicious giving more people at the wedding feel hungry, they just waiting for misaki and tsubasa to came out and admit that they love each other .All people is sitting at their chosen chair(every chair is put a name on it), then after 10 minute waiting, the bride came out with her hand holding her smiling, excited and happy father arm, while on the other of her arm holding a bunch of white flower. Everyone who saw her is in awe, even tsubasa that never thought her bride is this beautiful with her angelic smile. Tsubasa and misaki family's is the happier one at this wedding._

_Then let go off misaki arm and let her hold her future husband hand, then after they say 'I do' and put on a ring on each other ring also tsubasa is allow to kiss his bride, then everyone is invite to taste the food that is serve on the long table._

_The slow music is playing by the orchestra and tsubasa and misaki is the one who dancing first, the all people started to join the dancing( oh I forgot to tell you, all mikan friend's is also coming to the wedding)._

"May I?" the person at mikan back said, mikan turn around and shock because the person that asking was natsume, then her face is change to angelic smile "sure" then they started to dancing together.

(YAY, MY FAVORITE PART IS STARTING!!)

Then it time for misaki throw her wishing flower.

(WAIT! I want to give you some information.

Yesterday I ask my friend from Japan, about why does everyone want to have that wishing flower from the bride, then she answer, because when that person catch the flower, she will be the next bride on her wedding, then I said oww, on with the story)

Then misaki throw it on the air, the flower went high through the air and slowly its coming down from the air, then someone catch it, I mean _accidentally catch it._

Guess who catch it??? I gave you 5 second to guess.

1

2

3

4

5

TING! TING! TING!

Well, of course our lovely brunet catches it.

Who's that our lovely brunet you ask?

There's no other than _mikan sakura._

Let find out what on earth is on mikan sakura mind.

**MIKAN POV'S**

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHY DID I CATCH THE FLOWER…. OH NO NO…

WAIT! WHY DOES NATSUME FACE APPEAR ON MY MIND?!

-

_**GOD! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!**_

-

-

-

Well, minna san, this all for now, sorry for the bad grammars, I hope you really enjoy it, but also don't forget:

"_You'll read it,_

_You'll review it"_

Thank you!


End file.
